sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Plight
Plight is a platform fighter video game in the ''Svea'' series, currently in development. New Mirror Moveset Controls * Since the enemy is often on either side of the player. * – Basic attack UP * – Basic attack DOWN * – Basic attack LEFT * – Basic attack RIGHT * + – Basic attack CENTER * + / / / – Might attack * + / / / – Specials * – Wings (Unit) * – Wings (Stage) Fighters Unified Jump and Move stick * Tilting the stick has the character walk in a direction. * Tapping the stick has the character jump in a direction. * Tapping and then holding the stick has the character first jump, then run in a direction. Gameplay Controls * Tapping the move stick (currently: ) has the character jump in any direction. Holding it has them run afterwards. * The other stick (currently: ) may be used to tilt the character without moving them. * The fighter cannot perform "behind" attacks, neither midair or grounded. Using an attack with a "behind" direction input turns the fighter around. * The fighter can turn around during the beginning of any attack. * No jabs exist. A non-tilted attack will most often attack both sides in some regard. * Specials are performed by holding , then inputting another. Light Might Guard Special n/a Interact n/a n/a Basics Grounded + 2-sided strike Grounded + 2-sided chargestrike Grounded + / + Lean-in strike Grounded + / + Lean-in chargestrike Grounded + / + Tippy-toe strike Grounded + / + Tippy-toe chargestrike Grounded + / + Below ground strike Grounded + / + Below ground chargestrike Airborne + 2-sided strike Airborne + 2-sided chargestrike Airborne + / + Lean-in strike Airborne + / + Lean-in chargestrike Airborne + / + Up-tilt strike Airborne + / + Up-tilt chargestrike Airborne + / + Down-tilt strike Airborne + / + Down-tilt chargestrike Specials + Special: Recovery. + Special: Counter. + Special: Charge / Status. Example Corrin + Dragon Fang Shot + Dragon Lunge + Dragon Ascent + Counter Surge + n/a Cloud + Blade Beam + Cross Slash + Climhazzard + n/a + Limit Charge Shulk + n/a + Back Slash + Air Slash + Vision + Monado Arts Samus + Charge Shot + Missile + Screw Attack + Bomb? + Charge Shot Piranha Plant + Poison Breath + Ptooie + Piranhacopter + Long-Stem Strike? + Poison Breath Combo: Initial Displacement and Freeze * When struck, a Hero initially moves a fixed distance, depending on their stick movement. * Afterwards, they are stuck in place and unable to move/act for a short amount of frames, and they are unaffected by gravity and movement effects, being stuck mid-air. * After the frozen period, the actual * For each consecutive hit, the frozen time is increased, and the distanced moved is as well. * While the enemy Hero cannot alter the launch, they can alter their position to not be subsequent to more combos. * The initial distance is minimal, but combos become easier to escape the longer they go. Stage Control * Filling a bar, the user is able to use Stage Control. * Holding L2, the stage is altered depending on the stick position (and other inputs) when releasing L2. * Highly dependent on the stage itself. Directional Influence * During the hitstop animation of an attack, both players can input a direction to influence the upcoming movement. Defensive DI * The attacked can tap in a direction to influence the launch, and its angle. Offensive DI * The attacker can tap in a direction to gain movement speed in said direction. Guarding * Holding the Guard button, the player can tap or hold the directional stick to turn around. Plight * Heroes fill a bar under their portraits. * This is segmented, which increasing costs. * Consuming all 3 segments allows the user to use their Plight ability. Pending Jumping * Heroes have "infinite" mid-air jumps, but the potency of each jump subsequently decrease until the effect is negligible. Directional * Holding the left stick in a direction while jumping, or using the right stick, has the Hero "jumping" in that direction rather than directly upwards. =Jump Slide = * Jumping "into" the ground causes the Hero to slide along the surface. * This can be done while on the ground as well. Wings * Consuming a wings resource allows the player to gain speed in a direction for a duration, until the resource depletes, or cancelled. * While active, a wing appears diagonally above the character on each side. * Using wings is completely independent from the user's moveset; wings can be created and cancelled at any point during a move, and they can initiate and end any move while wings are active. * It is important to note that wings only add speed, it does not set the character onto a set path; the player can move with and against the speed to influence it, jump in any direction as usual, and moves that move the character will still do so, only with the added component of wings speed. * Wings are initiated with the button and a direction. * While active, the player can deactivate it at any point with a neutral press of . * However, while active, the player can press and a different direction to switch the speed direction with no delay. Stage Bar * Consuming a stage control resource allows the player to manipulate the stage, even during other moves or their chargings. * The stage control resource has several charges; each option consumes 1 completely charged charge; only 1 of each type may be active at once. * Stage control options: ** Wall – Creates a tall wall behind themselves, positioned so that the two players are not cut off from one another. Vanishes after a period of time. Controls Heroes